Her
by Fro Y0
Summary: A Warlock's feelings are played with when she encounters a seductive Hunter during a Strike..


**Journal Log #174 - Account C**

I don't know what happened... A simple strike turned into something.. new. Its so much to tell! Here, I'll tell you it from my perspective...

Like any other day, I was doing my bounties trying to get some reputation for New Monarchy. I signed up for a mission for Vanguard Dragon, currently the hardest of the tasks there is out there. We were on the mission to infiltrate the Dust Palace. To liberate it from these "Psion Flayers". I don't know what they are, but I'm sure I'll be finding out soon. As usual, we fought through hordes of enemies, this time the Cabal. I had two other people on my designated Fireteam, a Hunter and a Titan. I am a Warlock. The Hunter, a pretty girl, had a nice voice too. The Titan was what you expect him to be. Big and muscular, but he was friendly. A friendly giant! No one talked much, but I enjoyed the silence. We worked in synergy. Orbs were spawning left and right. Enemies falling all around us. You can say it was a pleasant change from carrying other people while they do nothing. Or dealing with just really, really mean people.

Anyways, we got up to the top of the Dust Palace all thanks to Ghost (Open those doors!). The baddies started spawning and it really wasn't that eventful. Maybe the occasional Phalanx knocking us dead into a wall but it was okay. We had team revives. Turns out the Psion Flayers were actually buffed up versions of the little purple robots. They had a shield for each element, which was surprising at first. But we quickly figured it all out and used the specific elemental damage weapon for the according elemental shield. Now I know why this mission was placed on the Vanguard Dragon. Those things were difficult to kill, even with their shields down. Weaving all over the place, the Flayers were quite hard to target. And if we got up close to them, the melees would certainly chunk you down. We had the Titan blasting them with his shotgun, me providing covering fire for him with my pulse rifle, and the Hunter was at the back sniping from a distance.

It took us an hour to finish the mission. It was probably my hardest yet. By the time we killed the Psion Flayers, I was tired. But I had a sense of accomplishment for defeating such a difficult enemy. Or you could say enemies. Though I was tired, it was nothing compared to the task to defeating the Hive Prince, Crota. Running through the abyss and jumping everywhere left me nearly dead. We used the com to contact Cayde, telling him we completed the mission. He congratulated us but gave some "bad" news.

 **"Hey guys, I'm proud of you and all but I've got some bad news to tell ya."** , Cayde says. **"You know how it's Christmas?"**

 **"Yes..?"** , we say, not knowing where this was going.

 **"We'll just received a crap ton of new guardians. We're sending them on some easy missions... get them to get a feel of what's to come."** , he starts. **"The system is overloading with the amount of ships it sends out and it just recently crashed,"** **"We're getting some people to fix it.."**

Huh, so that's why my helmet HUD was acting a bit iffy.

 **"When will we able to get back to the tower? We've been on this desolate planet for over 4 hours already!"** , the Titan exclaims.

 **"We're working on it right** - **bzzt..zt** -. **n-ow"**

Cayde's voice then turned to static.

 **"God, they really need to improve their system,"** the Hunter says in her swee- what am I thinking?!

I shook myself out of it, not really knowing what the HELL just happened.

 **"Ah, might as well get some shut-eye while we wait for our pick-up. It will be awhile I'm guessing."** , the Titan says with a yawn.

He took off his helmet. Following, we did the same. Fresh air seemed to lightened the gloomy mood.

 **"I'll be hunkering down there over by the crates. Wake me up when they get here."**

Soon enough, we heard the soft snores emitting from behind the storage area.

I turned to look at the Hunter. She regarded me and smiled. I studied her face and I swear my eyes WIDENED twice its size. Her face was... beautiful. She had almost glossy hair cascading down her back. Her eyes were like pools of green, twinkling. Her almost snow-white skin clearly accented that feature. Her lips were full and red... perfect for kissi..

UGH why am I thinking this crap? I'm not attracted to her... right? My heart didn't seem to be agreeing with my mind. I mean, I I've never been with somebody. Or even thought of it either. So what makes me... want her?

She seemed to notice my distress for her smile disappeared. What replaced it was a look of genuine concern. She stood up close to me and said in a worried voice, **"Are you okay?"**. I stood there probably for a full 5 seconds before I gathered myself up.

 **"Yeah, I'm fine.. heh."** , I replied.

 **"Oh good, I thought there for a second you were in some sort of sudden injury!"** , she said

We both laughed and her smile returned. Oh that smile... Grr, why can't I stop thinking of this woman?!

I just then noticed she hasn't stepped back. She was still up close to me. I can smell her hair... is that strawberries?

 **"Er.. ah..,"** I began

 **"Oops, forgive me,"** she exclaimed, **"That was very rude of me!"** She stepped back. There seems to be a really noticeable emptiness next to me now..

 **"Ah.. its fine.. Uh.."** , I said as I jumbled over my words.

 **"Whats your name?"** , her question popping up.

 **"Its ah.. Emma.. yeah Emma."** , I answered.

The Hunter giggled, **"Alright** ** _Emma_** **. Is it alright if I called you Em for short?"**

 **"Y-yeah sure thing ha ha..!"** , I replied. I'm loss for words because of this girl!

 **"Well... my name is Diana. You can call me Di!"** , she said.

 **"Well, nice to meet you Di! How's it going?"** I said, my confidence raising.

She smirked and for an instant there was something - a flash? in her eyes. But it left just as abruptly as it came.

 **"I see you're not so shy now!"** , Diana started. **"Feeling a bit more comfortable are we, eh?"**

I suddenly blushed and hid my face. **"Ha ha.. y-yeah!"**

She started laughing and patted my back. **"Aw, its okay you can be straightforward with me!" "I'm always looking for new** ** _friends_** **.."**

There it is! The flash in her eyes again! What the heck..?

I was not to let this girl make me feel like this! I regathered my cool and replied, **"Anyways, how was your day?"**

 **"Well, apart from me having to wait long hooours for our ships and not to mention the exhausting mission we just did, I'm fine!"**

 **"It wasn't all gray clouds though. I mean I.. I mean WE just completed a very difficult task. Also...,"** She poked me on the chest. I back a little bit, not expecting it, **"I met** ** _you_** **.."**

Diana stressed the word out a little.

What did that mean?

 **"Me?"** , my nervousness clearly shone.

 **"Yes,** ** _you_** **. You are Emma, aren't you?"**

I shuddered. Her voice grew husky at mentioning me..

 **"Y-yes, of course.. uh why do you ask?"**

She smiled at me. **"Oh nothing.. nothing.."**. She kept the smile on her face. Even though it wasn't visible, I can tell she is waiting to see how I would react. Well, this time I was prepared.

 **"Well,"** standing up to her, **"I'm glad that I met you!"**

It was the truth. But a truth that I wished were a lie. But at least I caught her with a surprised expression on her face after saying my words. But hey! I taught this woman a lesson! You can't mess with me! I flared my nostrils defiantly at her.

She had a stunned expression on here face for a second. Even though it was short, it was sweet, sweet victory for me. But that victory was short-lived.

Diana smirked at me and said, **"Well, then. Two can play at that game.."**

This was a game?

Diana then started hiking her fingers up my shoulder. We still haven't separated from our closeness. I wonder why..

 **"Hm..? So you are glad that you met me?"** , she stopped her fingers and looked at me in the eye. **"Why?"**

I opened my mouth to speak. Then I closed it.

At that point, I had nothing else to say.

 **"Hm? Why?"**

I looked down and mumbled.

 **"What's that, Em? You gotta speak up."**

 **"Nothing.."** , I said meekly.

 **"Ohhh really..?" "And why do I not believe that?"**

 **"I don't know.."** was my lame response.

She went right up closer than I imagined. **"Is there** ** _something_** **about me, perhaps?"**

 **"I think something about me caught your eye.."**

I furiously blushed. and looked away. My futile attempt served to only fuel her more.

 **"Oh, you know it! Don't tell me I haven't noticed your stares. You think I don't notice, but I take note of EVERYTHING. Ever since we met, you've had a certain interest about me."**

 **"You don't want to admit it, but its's true."** , she concluded.

 **"But then I have something I have to admit too.."** , her smile didn't go away.

 **"You have caught MY eye too."**

I was taken back. She.. she thinks me attractive? Such a woman like her... thinks me attractive?!

While I was in my conflicted mind, Diana continued, **"But I hid it. I didn't know if you'd like if I openly let you knew I was smitten by you."** ,

 **"You were so open about it even though you didn't know."**

 **"Your behavior would only disgust people."**

Oh no.. I'm in huge trouble.

Then it happened.

Diana leaned towards my ear and whispered, **"But lucky for you.. I'm not disgusted at all. You might say I even enjoy the attention."**

Her warm breath tickled my ear.

Before I knew it she was kissing me.

I stood there not knowing what to do.

This absolutely beautiful woman is standing here, kissing me!

Her lips felt soft and velvety against mine. But there was something else in that kiss.

There was _wanting_ in that kiss. A deep wanting.. a wanting for me.

I know I shouldn't have done it. But I wanted to do it. I needed to do it. I did it.

I kissed her back with equal passion. She knew all of it now. She knew we both possess the same need for each other.

She let her tongue slip inside my mouth. It prodded my own tongue. Playing with it, she slipped her tongue and had it slide all over inside my mouth. I moaned amidst her passion play. She noticed this and smiled. She retracted her tongue back into her own mouth and stepped back. I was dazed. It happened so quickly but only lasted for probably about 30 seconds.

Then we heard rumbling. Our ships has returned! The Titan jumped up and cheered, totally oblivious to what just happened between the two of us. He looked over at us and shouted, **"Come on guys, we're going home!"**

He teleported into his own ship and soon we saw the smoke trail leading towards space.

I looked at Diana.

She smiled yet again and gave me a piece of paper.

She then boarded her own ship and before I could do anything, she was gone.

I looked at the piece of paper, curious. Inside were.. room numbers?

Of the Guardian Quarters over at the Tower.

Oh.

Diana's apartment.

I smiled.

 **\- END LOG -**

 _ **Found in a Log Book sitting on the chair, beside the Tower viewing area.**_

 _ **Return to owner immediately.**_


End file.
